


Don't Start Without Me

by ficsandcatsandficsandcats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats
Summary: Reader Request: "Did you touch yourself while I was gone?" and "Well since you want to cum so badly, let's see how many times I can make you come right now."
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Don't Start Without Me

“Don’t start without me.”

He’d whispered the words into your ear before giving you a quick kiss on the cheek and a wink for good measure before turning to the crowd that had gathered to watch him perform. You’d waited a bit but as you waited you couldn’t help but think of him performing. Out there dazzling them with his talents. There were other talents he possessed as well. Ones only you were privy to now. As you thought about his clever fingers and gifted tongue and mouth and every part of him that you grew hungrier for by the moment you grew impatient. You peeked your head out of the room to see if he was wrapping up but he’d launched into a new song, of his longer ones he’d recently made, and you decided to take the edge off a bit yourself.

You’d just finished, breathless and red faced and glowing when the door opened and Jaskier walked in. He took one look at you and his blue eyes darkened.

“Did you touch yourself while I was gone?” he asked, his tongue predatory.

“You took too long,” you said boldly, fitting him with a challenging look that dared him to do something about it. He gently laid his lute by the door and began to slowly unbutton his doublet.

“Well,” he said, shrugging the blue fabric to the ground and rolling up his sleeves, exposing his forearms, “Since you want to cum so badly, why don’t we see how many times I can make you cum right now?”

“Oh no,” you teased, “Whatever shall I do with all of these orgasms you’ve threatened me with?”

You threw yourself back on the bed dramatically, giggling as you imagined the petulant face he often gave you when you sassed him, but your giggles caught in your throat at the sudden sensation of him roughly parting your legs and unceremoniously burying his face between your thighs. He was usually one to focus on build up, thoroughly caressing and kissing every part of you, but he was focused in his actions, working you directly at your most sensitive part. You were still coming down off of the orgasm you’d given yourself and it took him an embarrassingly brief time to drive you to a second one. His fingers dug into your thighs as he used every part of his face to stimulate you from the lips that suckled to the tongue that flicked and teased to the nose that rubbed against your clit as he teased your entrance. He slowed down a moment as you rode through your climax but before you’d even been able to catch your breath he was back, stroking you in earnest and adding his fingers for good measuring. They slid in with ease and the sensation of being filled and stroked inside and out pushed you to yet another, your hands seizing fistfuls of his hair as your body clenched and trembled around him.

“Fuck, ok, you’ve made your point,” you gasped, your body sensitive and spent. He glanced up at you, face slick with your arousal, the glint in his eye vicious.

“Only two?” he asked, “No, no I don’t think so.”

“Th-Three! There was the one before you,” you said and then realized you shouldn’t have reminded him. He gave you a sharp swat and you bucked at the startling sensation of pain and pleasure that it shot through you.

“That doesn’t count. Not to me. Not tonight,” he said, his voice low and husky and he curled his fingers inward. He watched your face as he thrust his fingers in you, enjoying the way you squirmed under his unyielding touch. You clenched around his fingers and he knew you were close.

“You’re going to cum again for me, aren’t you?” he asked.

“Y-yes,” you gasped in response, the feeling building.

“You could do this all night, couldn’t you? I could make you come all night and you’d just lay there and take it until you were too weak to go on. And I’d bet my last coin that even then I could drive one out of you. You’re so good for me, you take it so well,” his voice was something between a growl and a purr and the words did as much to spur you on as his hands did. When he saw you arch your back and grind into his hands he put his mouth back on you, circling your clit with his tongue and when he sucked on it you unraveled once again, your cries ragged and beautiful to his ears.


End file.
